jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Hjhunter/Archiv2012
Keks Weiter so!!! ;-) --Br Solo 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Br Solo 16:56, 25. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Gratulation Hallo Hjhunter, ich wünsche dir stellvertretend für die gesamte Benutzerschaft der Jedipedia nachträglich alles Gute zum Geburtstag. (Sorry, das passiert eben, wenn man fast immer MonoBook benutzt ... da übersieht man so etwas.) --Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 20:07, 10. Jan. 2012 (UTC) jetz gibts auch ma was von mir Beförderung Hi Hjhunter, ich habe mir einmal erlaubt, dir die Move- und Rollback-Rechte zu geben, denn diese stellen eine gewisse Erleichterung der Arbeit in der JP dar, und ich denke, dass du damit verantwortungsvoll und sinnvoll umzugehen weißt. Lies trotzdem einmal diese Seite und diesen Abschnitt durch. Gruß, Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 11:47, 20. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Kleine Stärkung Meilensteinartikel Hi Hunter, wenn du mal wieder die Meilenstein Grenze erreichst, kannst du wenn du willst einen von diesen Artikeln benutzten. Ich weiß, dass sie nicht sonderlich lang sind, aber ich finde sie immer noch besser als einen System-Artikel. Mit freundlichen Grüßen --Br Solo 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Br Solo 14:25, 30. Jan. 2012 (UTC) 1000 Artikel PS: Mach weiter so! --Br Solo 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Br Solo 11:23, 4. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Konzept für die Kategorien Hallo, am Anfang meiner Benutzerseite Benutzer:Flusswelt/Kategorien findet sich nun ein kurzes Konzept. Ich bitte um Kommentare und Vorschläge dazu. Herzliche Grüße Flusswelt 01:20, 6. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Danke CC-2224"Cody66" 17:33, 9. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Danke Danke und hallo erstmal hjunter. Danke für die nachricht^^--(Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Falkenherz (Diskussion | Beiträge) 14:52, 10. Feb. 2012) Dankeschön PS: Kekse verteile ich nicht, weil mir Order 66 nicht behagt ;-) Flusswelt 17:16, 10. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Ein Neuer im Team Hi Hunter, ich gratuliere dir zu deiner bestandenen Wahl und heiße dich herzlich im Moff-R… äh ... im Kreis der Administratoren der Jedipedia willkommen. Ich freue mich auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit und wünsche dir in deiner neuen Position alles Gute. Gruß, Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 23:08, 14. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :Vielen Dank! Ich freue mich auch auf eine (weiterhin) gute Zusammenarbeit, vor allem bei den Dingen, die demnächst anstehen! Danke auch an meine Wähler! Hjhunter 00:03, 15. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ::Auch von mir die besten Glückwünsche. Möge die Macht mit dir sein. Flusswelt 00:09, 15. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :::GZ :) Kann mich DoDo nur anschließen. --Heimat Eins 13:52, 15. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Chat Hi, könntest du bitte in den Chat kommen? Danke. Flusswelt 16:41, 15. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :Okay, hat sich erledigt, kannst aber gerne trotzdem zu uns stoßen. Flusswelt 18:27, 15. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ::Hunter könntest du mal in den Chat kommen? Kerem1234 16:26, 5. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Star-Wars-Sammlung Hallo Hjhunter,ich wollte dir nur sagen Gratularion zu deiner großen Star Wars Sammlung ich beneide dich so sehr,meine Frage hast du dir die Sach dir neu am Erscheinungsdatum gekauft oder im nachhinein von Internetseiten etc.?Wen ja dann hast du doch bestimmt einen Tipp für einen großem Fan mit kleinem Budget. Nochmals eine beneidenden gruß von General AT 22:59, 16. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :Hi Gerenal AT! Ich hab das alles so nach und nach gekauft... Ich glaube kein Buch ist am Veröffentlichungsdatum gekauft worden... Viele Sachen hab ich im Amazon-Marketplace, also gebraucht, gekauft, da viele Bücher auch gar nicht mehr neu zu haben sind... Bei den CDs, DVDs und BluRays sieht das wiederum anders aus, die habe ich eigentlich alle am Veröffentlichungsdatum oder kurz danach auch entweder über Amazon oder die üblichen Medien-Märkte erstanden. Hjhunter 23:17, 16. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Meilensteine und mehr Was ist ein Kackbalken? Das gelbe Ding in deinem Fenster. Flusswelt 21:33, 20. Feb. 2012 (UTC) : Der ist im Wikia-Layout aber blau :-P Hjhunter 21:35, 20. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :: Oo, ich bin als Monobook-Anhänger geoutet! Flusswelt 23:15, 20. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Kekse :Danke :-) hjhunterA|d 00:11, 25. Feb. 2012 (UTC) 3 Fragen ( und bitten) Hi,Hjunter, 1.Kannst du mir ein bild der galaxis in höherer auflösung (höher als das in dem wiki) schicken? 2. wie schenkt man einen jedi-keks? 3.gibt es auch andere kekse als order66 &jedi kekse? Hoffe auf schnelle antwort! CC-2224"Cody66" 17:37, 1. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :Hi Cody! 1. Nein kann ich nicht, da ich auch keins habe. Vielleicht helfen dir aber dieses, dieses oder dieses Bild weiter. 2. Kekse können entweder mit der Vorlage:Kekse oder mit der Vorlage:Jedi-Kekse verschenkt werden. 3. Nein, es gibt keine anderen Kekse. MfG Hjhunter 17:45, 1. Mär. 2012 (UTC) ::hi,hjhunter ,wollte nur mal meine disskusion säubern. Danke für die antworten Auf meine fragen bis zum nächsten mal!CC-2224"Cody66" 14:45, 6. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Frage von Samuel256 Hallo Hjunther, darf man unter einen Artikel Weblinks machen? Samuel256 15:59, 14. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :Hallo Samuel256, ja natürlich darf man das, sofern die Kriterien für Offizielle Quellen erfüllt sind. Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass es um einen Weblink zu dem Couscant-Wiki geht. Wie bereist hier erwähnt, gehören Fan-Wikis nicht dazu. MfG Hjhunter 17:49, 14. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Kekse Danke Fragen zur Technik Hallo Hjhunter. Ich habe eine Frage zur Technik (hoffe du bist dafür zuständig oder weißt wie das geht. Ich spiele mit dem Gedanken ein eigenes Wiki zu erstellen. Dafür habe ich mir schon eine lokale Version von Mediawiki installiert. Allerdings kriege ich die Infoboxen nicht hin. Aber ich finde eure so cool und wollte fragen wie ihr die gemacht habt. Mit freundlichen Grüßen AllAboutGaming 15:00, 5. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :Hi! Ich habe zwar selber noch keine Infobox erstellt, sondern lediglich bearbeitet, aber wenn man ein wenig googlet findet man relativ schnell ein paar gute Informationen. Hier mal ein paar Beispiele:http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hilfe:Infoboxen, http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:WikiProjekt_Vorlagen/Anleitung:_Erstellen_einer_Infobox, http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kategorie:Vorlage:Infobox. Das schöne bei diesen Sachen ist, dass man nicht nur auf Wikia oder Mediawiki Informationen zurückgreifen muss, sondern auch Wikipedia Informationen nutzen kann, da alle "Systeme" auf der selben Basis aufbauen. Soweit ich weiß sind grundsätzliche Infoboxen aber schon in Mediawiki eingebaut. Da musst du mal ein bisschen suchen. Ich hoffe dir geholfen zu haben. MfG Hjhunter 00:21, 6. Apr. 2012 (UTC) ::Danke schön :D Mfg AllAboutGaming 20:53, 10. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Admintätigkeiten Hallo. Ich habe deine E-Mail selbstverständlich bekommen, hatte jedoch seit zwei Wochen Schwierigkeiten mit dem Internet (andersausgedrückt: Keins). Ich hoffe, Dodo hat das schon an dich weitergeleitet. Wichtig wäre zugleich, du würdest dich bei Facebook anmelden. Dort bräuchten wir erstens etwas Unterstützung beim Pflegen der Seite und zweitens kann man dort einfacher Dinge teilen, ohne dass man per Mail / Forum / Diskussionsseite Unübersichtlichkeit hineinbringt. Es wäre super, du würdest das schaffen!! :) Da kann man sich bequemer austauschen, ohne immer im Chat online sein zu müssen. --Heimat Eins 07:54, 14. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Bild danke für den hinweis also soll ich dabei schreiebn wo (welcher website) ich das bild her hab also der link?? LG Ritze 13:01, 24. Apr. 2012 (UTC)Master Ritze :tut mir leid das bild lädt nicht hoch ist aber auch egal ich brauche es nicht unbedingt Ritze 13:13, 24. Apr. 2012 (UTC)Master Ritze ::Das Bild wurde gelöscht, weil es bereits vorhanden ist. Ich hab hier eine Überschrift eingefügt und die Formatierung deiner Kommentare geändert. Füge bitte jedes Mal einen „:“ mehr ein. Dadurch wird eine gewisse Form bei Diskussionen gewährleistet. MfG Hjhunter 14:31, 24. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Bild 3E (und andere fragen) http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/HELIOS-3E [http://www.starwars.com/theclonewars/guide/episode308.html The Clone Wars Episode Guide: Evil Plans] on StarWars.com also,dies wäre dann die quelle. LG CC-2224"Cody66" 12:11, 25. Apr. 2012 (UTC) und wie macht man smiley's? CC-2224"Cody66" 12:15, 25. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Guten Abend hjhunter, die gelöschten artikel sind ja rot & verlinkt,aber könnte man nicht auch diese verlinkung entfernen? CC-2224"Cody66" 15:42, 25. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :Noch einmal: Die Wookiepedia ist keine offizielle Quelle! Lese dir dazu nochmal die Hilfeseite Jedipedia:Offizielle_Quellen durch. Keine Ahnung wie man Smiley's macht. Ich benutze die nicht. Ich nehme wenn dann die normalen :-) oder :-( ansonsten könnte ich mir denken, dass man die als Bilder einfügen muss. Nein die Verlinkung wird nicht automatische mit entfernt. Die muss man manuell wieder rausnehmen. MfG Hjhunter 12:33, 26. Apr. 2012 (UTC) ::Ok. les noch mal nach wies geht. Danke für alles! :) CC-2224"Cody66" 14:17, 26. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Portalvorschläge Hjhunter. Ich habe ein paar gemacht. Kerem1234 link=Benutzer Diskussion:Kerem1234 20px|link=Benutzer:Kerem1234/Sternenschmiede' 15:18, 1. Mai 2012 (UTC)' Hjhunter, da kannst du sehen wie man die Vorlage Nachrichten ohne Formationen machen kann. Kerem1234 link=Benutzer Diskussion:Kerem1234 20px|link=Benutzer:Kerem1234/Sternenschmiede' 20:11, 5. Mai 2012 (UTC)' quellen Salam aleikum hjhunter, wenn ich selbst ein foto von, sagen wir mal CC-2224, schiesse während ich star wars schaue, was sollte ich dann für quellen angeben? mfg CC-2224"Cody66" 15:44, 3. Mai 2012 (UTC) :Moin, schau dir doch mal die Quellenangaben der anderen Bilder zu TCW-Folgen an... Also gibts du immer die Quelle an. Das bedeutet entsprechend der Film, die Folge oder was auch immer... Und Lizenz nicht vergessen!! MfG Hjhunter 10:19, 4. Mai 2012 (UTC) Jar Jar Hi,hjhunter, hoffentlich bist du nicht überfordert von den vielen fragen, aber wann & wie starb jar jar eigentlich? MfG CC-2224"Cody66" 07:48, 4. Mai 2012 (UTC) :Moin, Ich hab ehrlich gesagt absolut keine Ahnung wann oder wie Jar Jar stirbt. In Episode III ist er noch quicklebendig. Da er in den späteren Veröffentlichungen afaik (bis jetzt) nicht vorkommt, ist es bis jetzt nicht bekannt, was mit ihm passiert / passiert ist. MfG Hjhunter 10:19, 4. Mai 2012 (UTC) Frage Hi, Hjhunter, ist das so in Ordnung wie ich das gemacht habe, bei Großmeister mit dem Bild Quellen? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Darth Maul 14 (Diskussion | Beiträge) 18:56, 7. Mai 2012) :1. Ich habe deine Frage mal unter eine neue Überschrift gesetzt, da es bei dem Abschnitt unter den du das geschrieben hast um etwas anderes ging und es kein Chat ist. 2. Denke bitte daran deine Diskussionsbeiträge immer zu signieren. Das macht man, indem mal vier Tilden (~~~~) an das Ende des Beitrags setzt. Es gibt dafür im Editor auch einen kleinen Button, der die Signatur setzt. So nun zu deiner Frage: Nein, so ist das nicht richtig. Die Quelle wird nicht in die Berschriebung des Bildes im Artikel gesetzt, sondern auf die Beschreibungsseite des Bildes. Ich habe dein Bild auch gelöscht, weil es bereits vorhanden ist: Bild:Luke im Schwarmkrieg.jpg. Da kannst du auch sehen, wie so eine Seite auszusehen hat und welche Informationen vorhanden sein müssen. Prüfe also bitte vor neueren Uploads von Bilder, ob diese vielleicht schon vorhanden sind. MfG Hjhunter 17:15, 7. Mai 2012 (UTC) ::Nachtrag: Ich habe mir nun auch ein paar weitere Änderungen von dir angeschaut und möchte dich, bei allem Respekt, bitten die Seiten, die in der Willkommensnachricht verlinkt sind nochmals genauer anzuschauen und dass du dir die Hilfeseiten vielleicht nochmal genauer durchliest. Danke! Hjhunter 17:20, 7. Mai 2012 (UTC) Vorschlag Hjhunter. Anscheinend hast du diesen Vorschlag nicht bemerkt. MfG — Kerem1234 link=Benutzer Diskussion:Kerem1234 20px|link=Benutzer:Kerem1234/Sternenschmiede' 07:48, 29. Mai 2012 (UTC)' :Moin, doch, ich habe das gelesen. Ich dachte, dass ich im Chat dazu schon genug gesagt hätte, aber ich kann es da auch nochmal formulieren. Hjhunter 08:18, 29. Mai 2012 (UTC) :::System-Artikel sind dann doch auch Blödsinn. Und man kann bei den Artikeln über Wörter so vieles benutzen um es durchschnittlich lang zu normalen Artikeln zu machen. PS: Außerdem existiert auch eine Liste für Systeme. MfG — Kerem1234 link=Benutzer Diskussion:Kerem1234 20px|link=Benutzer:Kerem1234/Sternenschmiede 08:47, 29. Mai 2012 (UTC) ::::Naja, die System-Artikel sind Orte in der Galaxis, die (teilweise) schon Orte für Handlungen gewesen sind oder es noch werden können, während es bei Wörtern oder Ausdrücken nur um das Wort und dessen Bedeutung geht... Aber lass uns diese Diskussion bitte bei deinem Vorschlag weiterführen. Da gehört es nämlich hin. MfG Hjhunter 10:44, 29. Mai 2012 (UTC) Frage Moin Hjhunter, sorry das ich nicht gleich zurückgeschrieben habe, aber ich musste erst einmal gucken wo ich eine Nachricht schreibe. Eine Frage habe ich aber noch. Soll ich die Quelle der Bilder auch dorthin schreiben woher ich die Informationen habe? LG KITFISTO2000 (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von KITFISTO2000 (Diskussion | Beiträge) 16:34, 29. Mai 2012) :Hi, kein Problem, Diskussionen sind ja kein Chat, sondern eher als eine Art Forum zu sehen. Ich versteh nicht ganz, was du mit deiner Frage meinst. Die Quellen kommen immer unter einen Artikel, bzw. in den Quellenbereich der Bilder. Quellen werden immer kursiv geschrieben. Bei Bildern sind neben den Quellen noch andere Eintragungen zu machen. Dazu hilft dir die Vorlage:Hochladen. Außerdem ist eine Lizenzangabe unbedingt notwendig. Bitte beachte bei der Quelleneingabe darauf, dass es sich um offizielle Quellen handelt. Die Google-Bildersuche oder andere Wikis sind dazu nicht geeignet! Noch zwei Anmerkungen: 1. Bitte versehe ein neues Thema in einer Diskussion immer mit einer neuen Überschrift, wenn es sich um eine Antwort handelt setze immer ein „:“ mehr vor deinen Text als bei dem Text davor, dadurch wird der Text eingerückt und 2. versehe alle deine Diskussionsbeittrag bitte mit einer Signatur. Dazu musst du einfach vier Tilden (~~~~) an das Ende deines Textes setzen. Ich hoffe dir weitergeholfen zu haben. MfG Hjhunter 14:51, 29. Mai 2012 (UTC) 7 Mal Order 88 Koks Hallo Hjhunter, ich schenke dir 7 Tüten Order 88 Koks, damit du weiter von Morgens bis Abends hier Artikel bearbeitest. Respekt! PS: Nimm das mit dem Koks nicht ernst LG KITFISTO2000b KITFISTO2000 14:55, 31. Mai 2012 (UTC) Diskussionen ignoriert man nicht! Diskussionen ignoriert man gründsätzlich nicht, es sei denn es handelt sich um Mobbing! KITFISTO2000 11:52, 1. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Dankeschön Hi Hjhunter ich danke dir das du bei meinem Artikel Savareen-Sektor das Bild eingefügt hast. Wo hast du das eig her? Christophsianer123 18:11, 4. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :Hi, das Bild stammt aus dem The Essential Atlas Online Companion. Dort sind Sektor-karten vom Mittleren Rand und Äußeren Rand veröffentlicht worden. MfG Hjhunter 09:25, 5. Jun. 2012 (UTC) ::Nachtrag: Falls du Lust hast noch weiter Sektoren-Artikel zu erstellen, dann nutze bitte die Sektor-Vorlage. Die findest du hier. Das ist dann etwas einfacher. Die sollte man allerdings nicht unbedingt im graphischen Editor verwenden, sondern eher im Quelltext-Modus. Wenn Fragen da sind, immer her damit... bin auch ab und zu mal im Chat. Hjhunter 09:28, 5. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Keks Nachfrage zum Thema Boba Fett Hallo Hjhunter, ich würde von dir gerne deine Meinung zu den Änderungen die ich bei Boba Fett vorgenommen habe hören. Ich war mir nämlich nicht sicher ob das so ok ist, denn der Artikel gehört ja zu den exzellenten Artikeln und da wollte ich mal deine Meinung da du ja ein sehr erfahrender Jedi-Pedianer bist. Hier die Änderungen: ,,Der Ruf des Kopfgeldjägers verbreitete sich schnell und schon bald war er einer der berühmtesten und reichsten Kopfgeldjägern der Galaxis. Fett galt als einer der besten Kopfgeldjäger seiner Zeit.´´ Die Änderungen stehen bei Boba Fett ganz oben. Viele Grüße. -Darth Maul(Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Darth Maul 14 (Diskussion | Beiträge) 19:28, 17. Juli 2012) :Moin, hab noch kleinere Änderungen vorgenommen, aber grundsätzlich ok. Ist aber gut, dass du nochmal fragst, denn gerade bei exzellenten Artikel sind Änderungen heikler... Denke bitte daran deine Beiträge zu signieren. Das macht man mit vier Tilden (~~~~). Hab dir dazu auch einen Beitrag auf deiner Diskussionsseite geschrieben. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 20:46, 17. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Re: Signatur An Hjhunter: vielen Dank für deinen Rat, ich werde mich daran halten und ab jetzt mit vier Tilden unterschreiben. Viele Grüße zurück. Darth Maul 14 (Diskussion) 13:04, 18. Jul. 2012 (UTC)Darth Maul Quellenangabe-Bild Darth Maul Hallo Hjhunter, oder darf ich Hunter sagen? Ich habe jetzt ein neues Bild eingefügt und die Quelle angegeben. War das in Ordnung oder falsch wie ich das getan habe. Das neue Bild ist auf meiner Benutzerseite. Viele grüße. Darth Maul 14 (Diskussion) 19:51, 18. Jul. 2012 (UTC)Darth Maul Texte löschen Hallo HjHunter, ich wollte dich fragen ob es mir zusteht Texte zu löschen oder ob das nur den Admins erlaubt ist. Denn der Text bei Darth Maul wo steht wie er stirbt ist keine offizielle Quelle und stimmt daher nicht. Wenn ich den Text nicht löschen darf wollte ich fragen ob du das in 2 Tagen machen könntest. Viele Grüße. Darth Maul 14 (Diskussion) 16:20, 19. Jul. 2012 (UTC)Darth Maul :Wenn du in den Texten Fehler entdeckst, dann ändere sie. Das beinhaltet das Löschen, Bearbeiten, Erweitern oder Umschreiben von Textabschnitten, egal wie lang. MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 09:47, 20. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ::Ah ok, danke für die Antwort. =) Viele Grüße. Darth Maul 14 (Diskussion) 15:36, 20. Jul. 2012 (UTC)Darth Maul Frage Ich wollte dich fragen, ob der Artikel Mandator II-Klasse Star Dreadnought jetzt passt. Mit freundlichen Grüßen LUX (Diskussion) 14:55, 30. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :Ehrlich gesagt: Nein! Und zwar aus folgenden Gründen: :*Der Text ist mir zu wenig und strozt vor RS-, und ZS-Fehlern :*Ich bin immer noch skeptisch, was die Quelle angeht (Die Hauptquelle ist ja offensichtlich der Mod, da ich in den anderen keine Erwähnung dieses Schiffstyps gefunden habe. Die Tumbler-Seiten von Jason Fry benennen da zwar was, allerdings mit anderen Spezifikationen) :MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 21:22, 30. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Caamas-Dokument-Krise Schönen Guten Tag. :-D Ich habe, wie du siehst, den Artikel Caamas-Dokument-Krise fertiggestellt. Ich wollte Fragen ob das so gut ist. Ich habe die Jedipedia.net Seite als Vorlage genommen, für Zitate zum Beispiel, aber allen Text selbstverständlich selbst geschrieben. Schönen Mittwoch! :-D JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 11:36, 1. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :Moin, also der Umfang ist auf jeden Fall schon mal gut. Vielleicht setzt du dich nochmal dran und merzt die Fehler aus, die noch ziemlich viel vorhanden sind, aber der NA kann erstmal raus, denke ich... Hjhunter (Diskussion) 12:18, 1. Aug. 2012 (UTC) ::Auch moin. Ich möchte mich an dieser Stelle einmal einmischen, weil mir dazu ein paar Dinge einfallen: :#Ich bin nicht so glücklich mit dem Hinweis auf die entsprechende Seite der JP.net als Vorlage. Ich habe die beiden Artikel kurz miteinander verglichen, und da gibt es meines Erachtens keine konkreten Hinweise auf ein „Plagiat“, aber ich möchte dennoch noch einmal darauf hinweisen, dass dies ein heikles Thema ist und dementsprechend vorsichtig behandelt werden sollte. (Dies ist auf gar keinen Fall als Vorwurf oder Anschuldigung zu verstehen; es ist eher das Gegenteil der Fall; ich möchte nur noch einmal zur Vorsicht raten.) :#In sprachlicher Hinsicht muss der Text auf jeden Fall noch einmal überarbeitet werden; wie Hunter ganz richtig festgestellt hat, liegt da noch so einiges im Argen. Aber damit wirst du, JP-Corran-Horn, ja auch nicht allein gelassen; die JP ist ein Wiki ... :#Einige Abschnitte sind doch noch ein wenig kurz und könnten durchaus noch etwas ausgebaut werden. Aber präzise Formulierungen sind mir allemal lieber als leeres Geschwätz, Blähdeutsch oder die Beschreibung unwichtiger Einzelheiten, die nur vom eigentlichen Thema ablenken und den Leser allenfalls verwirren. Der letzte Abschnitt ist aber nun wirklich etwas zu kurz geraten. :#Bei mehr als drei angegebenen Quellen sollte der Text in diesem Fall mit Einzelnachweisen versehen werden. Ich weiß, dass das manchmal sehr lästig ist, aber das Belegen der Informationen ist wichtig. Und auch Sorgfalt und Gewissenhaftigkeit sind wichtig ... Auch die Angaben in der Infobox sollten mit Einzelnachweisen versehen werden. ::--Don Diego (Diskussion) 13:15, 1. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :::Okay, Tag. Erst mal zu Hunter: :::Selbstverständlich. Ich werde den Text ausbessern. Was bedeutet allerding "die NA kann raus"? :::Zu Don: :::Verzeih falls die Verboten ist. Ich möchte darauf hinweisen dass ich NICHT Unerlaubt kopiert oder Verschoben habe. Lediglich den Quelltext für die Zitate habe herausgeschrieben, da ich mir die genauen Codes einfach nicht alle auf einmal merken kann. Außerdem hat Hunter in der Vordiskussion gesagt ich solle doch den JP.net Text zum Vergleich nutzen. :::Ich werde mich morgen früh ransetzen und den Text verbessern. :::JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 14:52, 1. Aug. 2012 (UTC) ::::„NA“ steht für die Vorlage:Nacharbeit. ::::Gut, gut, ich wollte dir ja auch ausdrücklich '''nicht vorwerfen, dich bei der .net bedient zu haben. Ein Plagiat liegt in diesem Fall ganz offensichtlich nicht vor. Dass du noch nicht alle Vorlagen kennst, versteht sich doch von selbst. Wenn du ein paar Vorlagen suchst, die man immer wieder benötigt, dann wirf doch einmal einen Blick auf meine Benutzerseite. Dort findest du an dieser Stelle die Links und ein paar Quellcodes. Gruß, Don Diego (Diskussion) 15:13, 1. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :::::Naja, ich habe nicht gesagt, dass du dich daran orientieren sollst, ich habe nur angemerkt, dass deren Text deutlich umfangreicher ist, aber egal... Dann ist ja alles geklärt :-) Hjhunter (Diskussion) 15:19, 1. Aug. 2012 (UTC) ::::::Fertig. Bei den Einzelnachweisen hat Kerem1234 mir geholfen. Ist der Artikel so zu deiner Zufriedenheit? :-D ::::::JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 11:48, 4. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Frage Ich habe eine Frage und zwar wollte ich dich Fragen ob der Artikel Filba jetzt besser ist. Viele Grüße Meister Qui-Gon Jinn (Diskussion) 18:09, 3. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :Naja, ich ab ihn nochmal überarbeitet. Jetzt ist es ok, auch wenn da sicherlich noch ein paar Infos mehr gehen... Hjhunter (Diskussion) 21:06, 3. Aug. 2012 (UTC) FLEHR-7 Ich wollte dich Fragen ob dir noch genaueres zu FLEHR-7 einfällt Grüße Meister Mace Windu (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Meister Mace Windu (Diskussion | Beiträge) 11:39, 9. August 2012) :Ich kann dazu nichts sagen, da ich die MedStar-Romane noch nicht gelesen habe. Stand jetzt ist es schon ganz in Ordnung, wobei man das ganze noch etwas „runder“ machen könnte... PS: Denk bitte daran deine Diskussionsbeiträge durch vier Tilden ~~~~ zu signieren. Es gibt in den Editoren auch eine Schaltfläche dafür. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 12:22, 9. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Pluma Sodi Hi Meister Jedi, danke für das Bild von Orphne zu meinem Artikel. Könntest du vielleicht auch ein Bild von Pluma Sodi zu meinem neuesten Artikel von starwars.com hochladen, das klappt bei mir irgendwie nicht. Vielen Dank, I love Will, Allan and Robin (Diskussion) 13:37, 9. Aug. 2012 (UTC)I love Will, Allan and Robin :Erledigt. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 13:48, 9. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Fehler in Jedipedia Lieber HJhunter, mir ist bei mehreren Seiten aufgefallen, das die tabellen der Characktere aufgelöst haben, zb. Cade Skywalker. Ich bitte dich in Namen von allen Jedipedianern, dies zu korrigieren. Ddab (Diskussion) 16:36, 12. Aug. 2012 (UTC)DDAB :Hallo, ja ich bin mir dessen bewusst und bin auf der Suche nach dem Fehler. Offensichtlich ist das durch eine Änderung in der Vorlage:Person ausgelöst worden, die ich mittlerweile wieder rückgängig gemacht habe... Warum die Vorlage aber noch nicht wieder richtig in die Artikel eingebunden wird, weiß ich nicht genau. Ich hoffe aber, dass wir den Fehler schnell finden... Hjhunter (Diskussion) 16:52, 12. Aug. 2012 (UTC) ::Nachtrag: Es ist augenscheinlich so, dass die betroffenen Artikel einfach nochmal abgespeichert werden müssen. Einmal bearbeiten auf bearbeiten klicken und gleich wieder abspeichern... Ob das allerdings überall funktioniert, kann ich nicht mit Sicherheit sagen... Hjhunter (Diskussion) 17:00, 12. Aug. 2012 ::Das Problem hat sich offensichtlich von selbst erledigt, so dass hier kein Handlungsbedarf mehr besteht... Hjhunter (Diskussion) 20:47, 13. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Mein kleines Dankeschön an den Jäger ;D PS: Das mit dem Jäger war nicht böse gemeint, es sollte bloß als kleiner Joke wirken Darth Maul 14 (Diskussion) 20:59, 15. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Hauptseite Hallo erst mal. Ich weiß nicht, ob es dich interessiert, aber es sollte gesagt werden. Mir ist heute aufgefallen, dass du mit diesen Edit gestern auf der Hauptseite bei useskin=monobook}} Monobook die Navigationsleiste links nach ganz unten verschoben hast. Bei Oasis ist das nicht sichtbar, aber bei Monobook zerstört das einfach nur die Hauptseite. Und vor allem in der Jedipedia sollte dieser Skin gepflegt werden. --BerniN 19:58, 17. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :Die Änderung wurde durchgeführt, da es ein Problem mit der Darstellung gab. Und ich versuchte das damt zu lösen. Hat leider nicht geklappt. Aber mittlerweile ist der Fehler behoben worden und die Seite sieht auch im Monobook wieder normal aus... Hjhunter (Diskussion) 11:00, 19. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Für den kleinen Hunger zwischendurch Ps.: Falls du dich wunderst, dass das vier sind: Ich musste 3 angeben, da dies die maximale Anzahl war. :-D JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 13:45, 3. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Bin wieder da 2.0 Hallo Hunter, ich wollte dir nur mal "Danke" sagen, dass ihr mich in der langen Zeit meiner Abwesenheit nicht vergessen habet. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 00:00, 6. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Bakisian-Drift Hallo, bei dem Artikel Bakisian-Drift bin ich mir unsicher, ob es sich dabei wirklich um ein Objekt oder nicht vielmehr um eine Raumanomalie handelt. Die Literatur gibt erstmal nichts her. Ich kategorisiere das dann erst einmal als Phänomen, wenn du Hinweise auf den Objektstatus findest, kannst du es ja wieder ändern. Viele Grüße Flusswelt (Diskussion) 22:04, 12. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Löschantrag und Frage zu Quellen :Hallo W3nn all3s sch3it3rt! :Ich werde deine Mail mal hier beantworten, da diese Fragen ja auch eine grundsätzlich Bedeutung haben und ich, ehrlich gesagt, sowas dann lieber hier beantworte, als per Mail. Also beim Löschantrag muss folgendes eingegeben werden: . Die geschweiften Klammern um diesen Ausdruck bedeuten, dass es sich dabei um eine Vorlage handelt. "LA" ist die Bezeichnung der Vorlage (LA=Löschantrag) und dann muss noch eure Begründung, warum der Artikel, das Bild oder was auch immer gelöscht werden soll, ausgefüllt werden und signiert werden (Signaturen werden durch vier Tilden ~~~~ hinterlassen). Ein korrekt ausgefüllter Löschantrag sollte dann zum Beispiel so aussehen: . Damit wäre der Löschantrag gültig und einer der Administratoren wird bei Gelegenheit den Löschantrag erfüllen und den Artikel löschen. Dann ist auch der Satz "Begründung und Signatur fehlen!" verschwunden. :Nun zu deiner zweiten Frage: In diesem speziellen Fall wäre eine offizielle Quelle zum Beispiel StarWars.com. Wenn dieses Vorschau-Video dort aufgetaucht ist, dann kann das als Quelle gelten, eine Angabe der URL bzw. eine ausgefüllte Vorlage:StarWars.com vorausgesetzt. Youtube ist als Quelle immer etwas schwierig, da es in dem Portal ganz viele Videos gibt, die nicht offiziellen Quellen zugeordnet werden können. Wenn es sich aber um einen Channel eines Partners von Lucasfilm handelt oder einer mit dem Star-Wars-Universum assoziierten Firma, dann ist der Clip durchaus als Quelle zulässig. Ich hoffe dir damit ein wenig weitergeholfen zu haben. MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 13:15, 27. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Wikia-Layout-Update Hallo Hjhunter, ich bin Micha von Wikia. Wie euch von der Jedipedia möglicherweise schon aufgefallen ist, wurde beim letzten Layout-Update die Kopfleiste von der Wikiseite mit einem Freiraum getrennt. Dadurch wird ein Teil des Hintergrunds sichtbar. Einige Wiki-Hintergründe waren/sind dafür nicht ausgelegt, deshalb möchte ich u.a. euch dabei helfen, euren Hintergrund der neuen Situation anzupassen, falls ihr dafür nicht schon selbst irgendwelche Pläne haben solltet. Wenn ihr selbst schon Vorschläge und Ideen dafür habt, wie man so etwas gestalten könnte, würde ich mich darüber sehr freuen und euch, falls ihr das möchtet, einen Entwurf gestalten. Gebt mir einfach Bescheid, was ihr davon haltet ;) Gruß Micha (Talk) 13:19, 9. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :Hallo Hjhunter, :ich habe bisher noch keine Antwort von euch zu diesem Thema erhalten und wollte nur noch einmal nachhaken, was ihr darüber denkt ;) :Micha (Talk) 08:51, 17. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ::Moin Micha, ich hab mir das mal angeschaut und sehe sowohl im Safari, Mozilla und IE keine so große Lücke. Unser Hintergrundbild fängt das meines Erachtens relativ gut auf, da wir auch die Background-Farbe auf schwarz eingestellt haben... Ich sehe deshalb da im Moment keinen großen Handlungsbedarf, bis sich einer unserer User bei mir deshalb meldet. Was ich mir allerdings durchaus wünschen würde, ist eine vernünftige Updatemeldung. Ich hab das Gefühl, dass wir hier immer vor vollendete Tatsachen bei Änderungen im Layout, Erweiterungen etc. gestellt werden. MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 11:15, 17. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :::Ahoi Hjhunter, :::kein Problem, das war, wie gesagt, nur ein Angebot. Um über Änderungen und Updates auf dem Laufenden zu bleiben, kann ich dir allerdings wärmstens empfehlen, den Wikia Deutschland Blog zu verfolgen. Dort werden wichtige Dinge, wie eben dieses Layout-Update oder die wöchentlichen technischen Updates, regelmäßig bekanntgegeben ;) :::Gruß :::Micha (Talk) 12:10, 17. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Frage zu Schlacht von Umbara Hallo Hjhunter, es ist doch in Ordnung dass ich bei dem Artikel "Schlacht von Umbara" mithelfe ihn zu vervollständigen (ich meine damit Informationen zur Handlung). Ich bin neu und kenn mich noch nicht so gut aus. RC-3004 (Diskussion) 16:01, 12. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :Moin RC, natürlich ist es ok. Das Prinzip des Wikis ist es ja, dass jeder Informationen zu den Artikeln hinzufügen kann. Solltest du noch Fragen haben, so scheue dich nicht, diese zu stellen. Die Administratoren und andere erfahrene Benutzer stehen dir jederzeit gern mit Rat und Tat zur Seite. Eine Möglichkeit, schnell mit anderen Benutzern in Verbindung zu treten, ist der Chat. Antworten auf die meisten Fragen, die sich einem Benutzer der Jedipedia stellen können, findest du auch auf den Hilfe- und Richtlinienseiten, die in der Willkommensnachricht verlinkt sind. Ich wünsche dir noch viel Spaß in der Jedipedia und freue mich auf eine gute und produktive Zusammenarbeit. Gruß, Hjhunter (Diskussion) 16:14, 12. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Mittelerde A Elbereth gilthoniel, du verstehst Quenya und Sindarin und kennst sogar den Unterschied :-) --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 00:43, 14. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :Naja, so ist es nun auch wieder nicht, aber, als ich das gelesen habe, habe ich mich daran erinnert und hab es mal nachgeschlagen und bin halt auf den kleinen, aber feinen Unterschied gestoßen... :-) Hjhunter (Diskussion) 01:41, 14. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Infoboxen Hallo Hjhunter, ich möchte den Artikel "Torwächter" erstellen und weiß nicht recht, welche Infobox ich dazu verwenden soll. Danke für deine Hilfe und Unterstützung! MfG RC-3004 (Diskussion) 18:46, 15. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :Bevor ich jetzt wild rumsuche... Um was handelt es sich bei "Torwächter" denn? Hjhunter (Diskussion) 22:58, 15. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ::"Torwächter" sind holographische Abbilder des Erschaffers eines Sith-Holocrons. Sie fungieren als Anleitung zur benutzung des Holocrons, können aber individuelle Fragen beantworten. So was gibt's in der Romanreihe - Darth Bane. Nochmals Danke! RC-3004 (Diskussion) 13:32, 16. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :::Hmm... Das ist schwierig. Vielleicht ist in diesem Fall eine Infobox-Vorlage gar nicht notwendig. Ich würde dich bitten, den Artikel erstmal zu schreiben. Vielleicht können wir dann im Nachhinein entscheiden, ob und wenn ja, welche Infoboxvorlage da am geeignetsten wäre... MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 13:45, 16. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Sieben Jahre Jedipedia Hey Hunter, des Bild auf der Hauptseite der JP sieht echt schön aus (erinnert mich irgendwie an Weinachten). Klasse Arbeit. Viele Grüße. -Darth Maul 14 (Diskussion) 19:13, 16. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :Genau so war es auch gedacht und es freut mich, dass es dir gefiel! Allerdings gebührt der Dank nicht mir, sondern Br Solo. Er hat das Bild entworfen. Ich habe es lediglich hochgeladen und auf die Startseite gesetzt... Hjhunter (Diskussion) 00:52, 17. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ::Ja, Fluss sagte mir das an der Bearbeitung des Bildes Solo, er und du dabei gewesen wären. Und ich habe euch dreien etwas auf die Dissuksionsseite geschrieben. Aber da du ebenfalls bei der Bearbeitung des Bildes dabei warst, gebührt dir ebenso wie Fluss und Solo mein Dank. Und natürlich der Dank der ganzen Leser und der anderen Jedipedianern! (Ich glaube bloß dass das Bild von nur wenigen gesehen wurde). Auf jeden Fall war das Bild einfach nur genial gemacht! -Darth Maul 14 (Diskussion) 12:43, 17. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :::Ich habe das Bild auch bei Facebook als Titelbild eingestellt. Aber du hast wahrscheinlich nicht ganz unrecht. An dem einen Tag werden ist sicherlich nicht so viele Leute gesehen haben. Aber es hat sicherlich seinen Zweck erfüllt :-) Hjhunter (Diskussion) 10:43, 19. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Kontra zur Abwahl? Jetzt hast du mich bei dieser Abstimmung aber total verwirrt, Hunter. Wozu denn nun Kontra? Zum Status "exzellent" oder zur Abwahl? Wenn du die Abwahl ablehnst, müsstest du doch im Sinne der doppelten Negation nach den Boole'schen Regeln ein Pro abgeben, oder etwa nicht? Oder bist du etwa gegen den Status "exzellent" (Du siehst Flusswelt verwirrt in die Kamera starren!) --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 00:06, 20. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :Ja, ich wusste, dass das Fragen aufwerfen würde... Ich bin der Meinung, dass im Abschnitt Abwahl im Prinzip folgende Frage zur Abstimmung gestellt wird: „''Soll dem Artikel X der Status Y entzogen werden?“ Und diese Frage muss ich dann, da ich dafür bin, dass der Artikel den Status behält, mit '''Kontra' beantworten. Ich antworte mit meiner Stimme also: „''Ich bin dagegen, dass dem Artikel X der Status Y entzogen wird!“ Und wenn mich mein Verständnis nicht komplett täuscht, dann ist „kontra“ und „dagegen“ so quasi das gleiche. Aufgrund deiner Stimme, gehe ich davon aus, dass du die ''Abwahl folgendermaßen interpretierst: „''Soll der Artikel X den Status Y behalten?“ Wenn ich die Frage auch so interpretieren würde, würde ich in der Abstimmung auch mir '''Pro' antworten, um die Frage dann mit: „''Ich bin dafür, dass der Artikel X den Status Y behält!“ zu beantworten. Und Boole ist, wenn ich mich korrekt erinnere, immer eine Sache der Definition. Man könnte sicherlich für unsere beiden Theorien boolsche Beweise aufstellen. Die Frage ist nur, welche Aussagen dann hinter den einzelnen Elementen stecken. So genug Mathe für heute! Ischa Freimaak! ;-) Hjhunter (Diskussion) 10:01, 20. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ::Ich habe das nun bei den ehemals lesenswerten Artikeln recherchiert, genauer gesagt bei Diskussion:John Williams und Diskussion:Wedge Antilles. Dort heißt es immer, ein „Pro“ stünde für die ''Beibehaltung des Status, ein „Kontra“ hingegen für die Aberkennung. Vielleicht sollte man das dann in die Intro der beiden Wahlseiten so hineinschreiben, damit die Sache klar wird? Schönen Freimarkt wünscht Dir Flusswelt (Diskussion) 14:27, 20. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :::Gut, wenn das immer so gemacht worden ist... Ich habe meine alte Stimme durchgestrichen und eine neue abgegeben. Die Aussage bleibt ja die gleiche... Hjhunter (Diskussion) 11:25, 22. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Problem mit einem Bild Hallo Hjhunter, ich habe folgendes Problem: Ich habe gestern Abend das Bild: Starkiller.jpg hochgeladen. Dabei ist was schiefgegangen. Das Bild wurde als neue Version eines anderen Bildes hochgeladen und nicht als Neues. Auf der Seite Galen Marek hat sich dadurch unbeabsichtigt ein Foto geändert. Könntest du mir da vielleicht helfen? Mein Vorschlag wäre mein Bild entweder zu löschen oder umzubennenen. Danke für deine Hilfe!!! RC-3004 (Diskussion) 09:19, 21. Okt. 2012 (UTC) : *mich einmisch* Hallo RC-3004, :ich habe das Bild auf die vorherige Version zurückgesetzt. Du solltest, bevor du ein Bild hochlädst, immer erst überprüfen, ob der Name schon vorhanden ist. Gerne kannst du das Bild, sofern es unseren Richtlinien entspricht, unter einem anderen Namen erneut hochladen, gib dabei aber bitte deine Quelle an und beachte, dass es sich dabei um eine offizielle Quelle handeln muss. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 13:18, 21. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ::Danke, dass du ausgeholfen Flusswelt!!! Hjhunter (Diskussion) 11:27, 22. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Staffel 5 Hi, könntest du vielleicht bei Liste der The Clone Wars Episoden Staffel 5 die neue Reihenfolge angeben: Episode Titel 6 The gathering 7 a test of strength 8 bound for rescue 9 a necessary bond Quelle:star wars blog, cartoon networks Bei mir klappt das irgenwie nicht. Wie findest du meine Änderung bei "Star Wars" Ankündigung einer weiteren Triologie? danke, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 20:43, 1. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :Ich habe das nachgetragen, zumindest das, was ich verifizieren konnte. Ich weiß allerdings nicht, warum das bei dir nicht klappt. Im normalen Text-Editor ist das kein Problem, die entsprechenden Felder der Tabelle auszufüllen... Hjhunter (Diskussion) 14:48, 6. Nov. 2012 (UTC) : Verbesserungsvorschläge für Jedipedia-Vorlage "Fahrzeuge" Hi, ich habe gerade den Artikel Crucible erstellt und hab die Vorlage Fahrzeuge benutzt, da ist mir aufgefallen, da es gar keine Zeile für Planeten/Welten gibt, wo das jeweilige Fahrzeug stationiert ist.Das finde ich schade, da es oft sehr interessant ist. Kann man das, und wenn ja wo, ändern? Ben Braden (Diskussion) 20:20, 16. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Benutzername Hallo Hunter, Ich bin bei mir mal auf den Button Beiträge gekommen und habe da 'IP-Adresse oder Benutzername' gesehen und wollte fragen ob man dadurch seinen Benutzernamen ändern kann oder ein Bild dazu einfügen kann/darf. Darf Ich das machen? MfG. -Darth Maul 14 (Diskussion) 14:59, 19. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :Um das hier auch nochmal kurz zu dokumentieren, da das Thema gestern im Chat bereits besprochen worden ist: :Wir Admins / Bürokraten können den Usernamen weder verändern noch anderweitiog manipulieren. Wenn es den Wunsch nach einer Änderung des Namens gibt, dann gibt es hier Informationen dazu. Das kann nur auf Anfrage von einem Wikia-Supportmitarbeiter gemacht werden. MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 10:03, 20. Nov. 2012 (UTC) : Projekt Hi Hjhunter, Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn du mal einen Blick auf mein Profil werfen würdest und an meinem neuen Projekt teilnehmen würdest. Es wäre auch cool, wenn ich ein Feedback bekommen würde. Du bist ja schon länger in der JP, weißt du wie viele Benutzer es insgesamt gibt? Möge die Macht mit dir sein, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 19:38, 21. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :Hi, das ist eine nette Idee. Ich würde dir allerdings gerne zwei Änderungen vorschlagen: Erstens ist das weniger ein Projekt in dem Sinne, wie wir hier Projekte sehen (siehe Jedipedia:Projekte), sondern eher eine Abstimmung und zweitens würde ich dein Abstimmungssystem etwas verändern. Und zwar sollten die User mit einer Signatur (~~~~) abstimmen. Dadurch ist das meiner Meinung nach etwas „offizieller“. Eine andere Möglichkeit wäre es, dass Abstimmungsfeature (siehe Wikia-Umfragen) zu aktivieren. Allerdings hat jeder User dann nur eine Stimme. Außerdem ist es natürlich ein riesiger Aufwand alle 100 Folgen da reinzustellen. Halt mich auf dem Laufenden. MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 12:37, 22. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ::Toll,dass du dabei bist. Wie duch vielleicht erkennst, versuch ich noch weitere Benutzer zur Teilnahme zu motivieren. Das mit der Signatur versteh ich nicht ganz. Wie soll man da die Punkte geben können? Schon mal im Vorraus vielen Dank, ::Ben Braden (Diskussion) 15:21, 22. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :::Ich meine nicht damit, dass man ausschliesslich nur seine Signatur schreiben, sondern auch entsprechend die Punkte vergeben, aber nicht nur den Namen, sondern dieses halt als Signatur schreiben. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 18:03, 22. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :::PS: Denke bitte an die „:“, um die Formatierung der Diskussion korrekt darstellen zu können. Danke! Jubiläums Keks :Oh man, das ging schnell... Danke Solo :-) Hjhunter (Diskussion) 10:52, 24. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ::Von mir auch alles Gute! über 6000 Bearbeitungen in einem Jahr, das muss man erstmal schaffen... ::Ben Braden (Diskussion) 11:46, 24. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :::Corran wünscht dir weiterhin alles gute in der JP und dankt dafür, dass du immer hilfst und nett zu anderen bist. :-D JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 12:33, 24. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ::::Wochen später ... Sorry, ich war beruflich viel unterwegs. Also dann: ::::Ad multos annos! ::::Mahn uhl Farth bey ihn valle. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 23:18, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :::::Hi, :::::Flusswelt, was ist das denn für eine Sprache. Ad multos annos ist Latein, aber was bedeutet das andere? :::::Hjhunter, ich hätte eine Frage: wie kann man seine eigenen Vorlagen erstellen? Ich will bei meinem neuen Projekt nämlich möglichst nicht alle TCW-Folgen einzeln abschreiben. Außerdem, wie kann man den Chat benutzen. ich hab mir die Anweisung durchgelesen, bin aber nicht schlauer geworden. Schöne Grüße, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 15:36, 5. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ::::::Hi Ben, das zweite ist altcorellianisch, eine In-Universe-Sprache. Zur Vorlage: Da musst du wohl auch für Hunter erst einmal etwas genauer erklären, was die Vorlage tun soll, damit jemand von uns dir weiterhelfen kann. Zum Chat: Geh auf die Seite Jedipedia:IRC-Channel und gib dort in die entsprechenden Felder deinen Nick sowie als Channel #Jedipedia ein, dann müsste es klappen (tut es bei mir jedenfalls immer ;) ) Mahn uhl Farth bey ihn valle (d.h.: Möge die Macht mit dir sein). --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 15:56, 5. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :::::::Vielen Dank, für die vielen Kekse und das so kurz vor Weihnachten, da kann man Kekse gebrauchen :-P :::::::Ben, Flusswelt hat recht, ich müßte schon wissen, was für eine Vorlage du erstellen willst, um dir da entsprechend weiterhelfen zu können. (Auch wenn ich erst zwei Vorlagen selbst erstellt habe und deshalb noch lange kein Könner in solchen Dingen bin...) MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 12:51, 6. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Zum Beispiel: ein Bild+"Dieser Benutzer leitet ein Projekt" oder "Bild+Dieser Benutzer schreibt Fanfiktion" oder so...Würde sich auf Profilseiten gut anbieten. Außerdem würde ich bei einigen Vorlagen noch mehr Zeilen hinzufügen z.B. bei Vorlage:Apparatur noch Einsätze, weil man beim Lesen der Artikel eigentlich immer erst die Vorlage liest und das ganz interessant wäre. Vielen Dank,Ben Braden (Diskussion) 14:53, 6. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Also, der erste Vorschlag hört sich für mich so an, als wären es Babelvorlagen. Diese haben wir zu hauf hier. Außerdem haben wir quasi eine Blankovorlage für so ein Babel hier. Alles weitere über diese Babels, kannst du hier erfahren. Das zweite verstehe ich ehrlich gesagt nicht so wirklich. Ich denke, dass du mit „Vorlage:Apparatur“ die Vorlage:Apparat meinst. Hier eine Zeile hinzuzufügen, wäre nicht so schwer, allerdings ist gerade bei dieser Vorlage eine Zeile Einsätze recht überflüssig, da z.B. ein Bacta-Tank so häufig zum Einsatz kommt, dass, wenn man die Zeile vollständig ausfüllen würde, der Artikel nur noch aus der Infobox bestehen würde. Ich hoffe dir da ein wenig weitergeholfen zu haben. MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 09:11, 7. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Danke, ich habe deinen Rat befolgt. Schau es dir doch mal an: Benutzer:Ben Braden. Ich hätte eine Bitte an dich: Könntest du bei meinem Projekt vielleicht die Episodentitel ergänzen? Ich werd einfach nicht mehr fertig und das Projekt sollte jetzt dann dringend beginnen. Vielen, vielen Dank Meister Hjhunter, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 18:19, 8. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Benutzerlöschung Da ich nicht weiß, welcher Admin hier aktiv ist, schreibe ich das an mehrere: Ich bitte darum, meine Benutzerseite und vor allem meine Diskussion, einschließlich der Archive!!! zu löschen. Ich weiß, dass mein Account nicht gelöscht werden kann. Das will ich auch nicht. Ich bitte darum, dies so schnell wie möglich zu machen. Danke. Gruß, Darth Hate (Diskussion) 13:25, 17. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :Habe ich nach Rücksprache mit Hjhunter erledigt. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 02:16, 18. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Wahl zum Bürokraten Hallo, ich habe dich ohne vorherige Rückfrage zur Wahl vorgeschlagen. Hoffe, du bist einverstanden. Falls nicht, lass mir die ganze Galaxis auf den Kopf fallen. LG Flusswelt (Diskussion) 02:16, 18. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Neujahrsgruß left Ein gutes Neues Jahr, Gesundheit, Glück und Erfolg wünsche ich dir. Oder, wie man im Saterland sagt: Säils Niejoahr! :-) --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 23:23, 31. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :Vielen Dank! Das wünsche ich dir und allen anderen Jedipedianern auch!! Hjhunter (Diskussion) 23:47, 31. Dez. 2012 (UTC)